Fizz
}} }}, |pst2|title}} is a champion in League of Legends.Champion Sneak Peek – Fizz, the Tidal Trickster Abilities reduced physical damage from auto attacks. }} | }} Fizz dashes a fixed distance in the direction of the target enemy unit, dealing physical damage and magic damage. The physical damage applies on-hit effects and the magic damage applies on-ability effects. |leveling = |range= 550 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana }} | , , and miss. |spellshield=Will block Urchin Strike. |additional= |video=Fizz QVideo }} }} Fizz's autoattacks rend his target, dealing magic damage over 3 seconds that is increased based on a percentage of the target's missing health. This effect does not stack and multiple autoattacks will only refresh the duration. The total damage caps at 300 against minions and monsters. |description2 = Fizz's autoattacks are empowered for the next 5 seconds, dealing additional magic damage on-hit and applying Grievous Wounds for 3 seconds. |leveling = of target's missing health)}} |leveling2 = |cooldown = 10 |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana }} | }} Fizz hops onto his trident in a nearby location, becoming untargetable for seconds and gaining the ability to use Trickster before the effect ends. |description2 = If Fizz does not use Trickster, he will slam the ground below him, dealing magic damage and slowing nearby enemies within 330 range for 2 seconds. |leveling2 = |range = 400 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana }} Fizz hops off from his trident to a nearby location, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies within 270 range. Trickster does not apply a slow. |leveling = |cost= No cost |costtype= |range= 400 }} | or . * Playful/Trickster can be used to jump through walls. * Playful can be used to avoid spells such as or . * After Playful is used, without activating Trickster, you can guide which direction Fizz will fall by right clicking before/as he drops for a longer reach (but same radius) on the slow/damage. * Playful cannot be used for approximately 0.5 seconds after using Urchin Strike. * There's bug causes Playful and Trickster have the same indicator(270). While indicator of Playful should be a little bigger(330). This bug has been fixed in PBE. |video=Fizz EVideo }} }} Fizz throws a fish in a line that will bind itself onto the first enemy champion it hits. If it doesn't hit an enemy champion it will stay on an area, and it will stick to the first enemy champion that walks into the area. The fish will slow and reveal any enemy champion it is attached to. |description2 = Regardless of position, after seconds, a Shark will come out from the earth to eat the fish, dealing magic damage to all enemies within 250 range. The target is knocked up for 1 second, and all other enemies hit are knocked away from the center. All enemies hit are slowed for seconds afterwards. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 1275 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana }} | and . ** Using will remove the slow and will NOT drop the fish to the ground. * Both of the effects can hit stealthed units, and any stealthed unit hit by the fish will be revealed until the shark appears. * Chum the Waters deals 6 true damage over 1.5 seconds as a countdown before the knockup. * Chum the Waters' secondary effect will activate immediately if the main target dies. |video=Fizz RVideo }} }} References cs:Fizz de:Fizz es:Fizz fr:Fizz pl:Fizz ru:Fizz zh:菲兹 Category:2011 release Category:Season Two release Category:Released champion